gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mike-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Mike Relationship is the currently romantic relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. This couple is also known as Tike, Chang Squared, Chang-Chang, or Team Chang. They are referred to by Artie Abrams as ''Asian Fusion.'' Overview Tina and Mike are first shown together during their summer at Asian Camp (between Seasons 1 and 2) where both of them were counselors teaching technology-obsessed Asian kids about music and the arts, but they never had too many interactions. Tina becomes fascinated by Mike's abs, which he routinely showed off during his dances. In one flashback concerning Asian Camp, they spontaneously embrace, the hug turning into a make-out session while the children look on, and one of the kids takes a picture on his phone. When they return to school, Jacob Ben Israel tries to confirm their relationship but, as his exact words were something relating to them both being Asian, they didn't confirm and call him racist. Unaware that they were still being filmed while walking away, the couple clasped hands, confirming their relationship by proxy. Tina and Mike were the ones to figure out that Rachel gave Sunshine directions to an inactive crack house, as the Asian community in Lima is quite tight knit. The two report Rachel's outrageous act to Will Schuester. A pivotal moment for their relationship occurred in Duets. Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix because, as she puts it, she is sick and tired of having dim-sum dates with Mike and his mom. Mike is reluctant to perform due to his lack of confidence in his singing. The two argue about it quite publicly in the library, making several references to dim sum and chicken feet salad. Mike Chang suggests that they go to therapy for Asian couples to resolve their argument. Tina is rather annoyed at this point, and asks Artie to be her duet partner, but this fails, and her and Mike end up performing Sing!. Although he initially wanted to dance whilst Tina sang, he ended up "singing" and the two were very well received. Tina suffers from occasional self-esteem issues, and often feels that Mike may be too good for her, or that their relationship is too good to be true. In Special Education, this insecurity took over when she started to suspect Mike of cheating on her with Brittany. However, Tina's fears are put to rest by the end of the episode when she realizes that Mike was just putting in long hours of practice with Brittany (and may have borrowed her Lip Smackers), but was indeed not cheating on her. Tina's emotions got the best of her again during Silly Love Songs, where she breaks down during her performance of ''My Funny Valentine''. It is implied that she's never been so deeply in love with someone before, and is overcome with emotions more powerful than she has ever felt. Episodes For Ballad For the ballad assignment, Tina randomly draws Mike's name out of the hat and so the two end up being partners. Tina calls Mike, "Other Asian...." and Mike looks offended. Their actual performance was not elaborated upon and it is unknown what they sang if they did sing at all. Dream On Tina and Artie were originally going to perform together, but Artie urges Tina to choose another partner instead. In the end, she chooses Mike as her partner and the two tap dance as Artie sings Dream a Little Dream. Audition Tina officially breaks up with Artie and goes public with her relationship with Mike. They are seen holding hands in the hallway, dancing together in the choir room, and standing next to each other while watching Sunshine's audition for Glee Club. Britney/Brittany The two share a toothy kiss after finding out that they both have impeccably clean teeth. They are later seen cuddling while Rachel sings The Only Exception. Duets Mike and Tina sit together during all of the Glee rehearsals in this episode. Due to Mike's apprehension about singing a duet, Tina helps him find a song that will boost his confidence. Tina fully supports Mike through his indecisiveness about performing their duet. As he is nervous right before performing, she holds his hand and reassures him that it'll be fine. After they finish singing, they embrace lovingly. When the club votes for the best duet, Mike writes Tina's name inside a heart on his paper. The Rocky Horror Glee Show During the song Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, Carl puts Mike's arm around Tina's shoulder and they dance with each other along with the other couples. Tina is impressed and proud when Mike volunteers to play Frank-N-Furter. Also, during the Time Warp Mike is dressed as Eddie, and Tina as Columbia. In the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Columbia is attracted to Eddie. Never Been Kissed Mike and Tina are first seen talking in the hallway. Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret (thinking about Coach Beiste) and Tina suggests that they try it out. They begin making out in an empty classroom but things quickly get too hot, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste" aloud. An embarressed Tina runs away and a confused Mike gets jealous and goes up to Coach Beiste to tell her to stay away from Tina, thinking that the two have some sort of relationship. Mike sings to her in Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Furt Mike is seen being massaged and iced by Tina while the Glee guys recall their fight with Karofsky. During the wedding entrance procession, Mike and Tina harmonize during a few lines of ''Marry You''. During this number, Mike picks up Tina and twirls her around. They both sit together at the wedding reception, along with Sam & Quinn and Rachel. Special Education Tina suspects Mike of cheating on her with Brittany during their dance practice for Sectionals. Her suspicion and jealousy gets to the point that she dresses up as a cheerleader (albeit with a Gothic flair), showing her insecurities about her not being good enough for a football player. Tina and Mike share an "Asian Kiss" after the misunderstanding was cleared up. He casually comments on how she changed back to her original style of dress, showing that he cares for her no matter how she dresses or looks. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Tina and Mike are first seen practicing dance moves in the choir room. Later, Tina joins the football team to show support for the Glee boys, specifically Mike. During the game, the ball lands directly in front of Tina, at which point Tina seizes the opportunity to grab the ball and make a run for the end zone. However, Tina is brutally tackled by a player from the opposing team, causing Mike to stop and stare in horror. He runs over to her side and shows visible worry and distress, but is relieved when he finds out that Tina is fine. Silly Love Songs Tina and Mike are very much in love as Valentine's Day draws close. When Puck plays Fat Bottomed Girls, Mike and Tina play around flirtatiously in a chair. Mike then joins up with Artie to devote P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing ''to Tina and Brittany. At the end of the song, Tina exclaims how deeply in love she is with him. Mike then gives Tina a piggyback ride while she nibbles on his ear, a playful gesture that he loves. Later, Tina dedicates [[My Funny Valentine|''My Funny Valentine]] to Mike, but in the middle of the song she has an emotional breakdown. Mike rushes to her side and consoles her as she explains that she's "so overcome with love!" The episode ends with them embracing each other lovingly at Breadstix , during the Warblers' performance. Comeback After coming off of a Valentine's Day high, Tina begins to pay less attention to Mike, playing games like angry birds when kissing. In an effort to wow her, Mike decides to join The Justin Bieber Experience. After performing'' Somebody To Love, Tina runs up to him and gives him a loving embrace. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, Tina and Mike get drunk and dance together all night long. During Rachel and Blaine's duet ''Don't You Want Me, Tina and Mike share a quick kiss, which later elaborates to making out. After Blame It (On The Alcohol), tipsy Rachel leans on Mike seductively while commenting on how "great" he is. A jealous Tina walks over and pulls a baffled Mike away from Rachel. A Night of Neglect In this episode, Tina and Mike are shown to be Brainiacs, members of the school's academic decathlon team. Mike consoles Tina after she breaks down from being heckled constantly during her performance for the Glee Club's benefit concert. Tina then congratulates Mike after his successful dance solo. They do the Brainiacs hand shake when they find out that Sandy Ryerson is paying for their trip to Detroit and the two sit next to each other during the final competition. Born This Way In the opening scene, Mike resents Tina for wearing blue contacts instead of embracing the natural color of her eyes. In I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, Mike kisses Tina on the cheek. When Rachel makes her announcement after Mike and Finn's performance of I've Gotta Be Me, Tina chastises her for her superficiality. Tina then proceeds to announce that she is finally embracing her self-image, an action which Mike greatly respects. The two begin to make out passionately until Will pulls them apart and has to separate them. Rumours In the opening scene, Tina appears on Britney's web show, Fondue For Two, a show dedicated to hot school rumours and topics. Tina then admits the only rumour she wants to address is about Asian men being "not true..." size wise, indicating that they had sex. Later during the group meeting over coffee, Tina announces their relationship title as "McTina Cohen-Chang Chang." Prom Queen Tina and Mike go to Prom together. Tina get jealous when Brittany starts to dance wildly with Mike at the prom. During Rachel's song, Jar of Hearts, Tina and Mike share a quick kiss. New York When Quinn talks about the unpopular girls in Glee Club she says, "She has it, Tina has it, even Zizes hooks up." By "it" she means that they all have someone who loves them. At the end of the episode, Brittany tells Santana, "I know I'll be a bridesmaid at Tina and Mike's wedding. And, like everyone else, I'll be anxiously waiting to see if their babies are asian too." Episodes Against Duets Mike and Tina get into an argument when deciding about what to do for their duet. Mike doesn't know if he's a good enough singer to actually sing in front of everyone, and initially wanted to just dance while Tina sang. Tina tells him that he has to sing so that they can wing, her reason being that that she wants to go to BreadstiX and have a real date instead of a dim sum dinner date with Mike and his mom. She goes on to tell Mike that she wants a real salad just like what they have at BreadstiX, not a chicken feet salad. Mike suggests that they go to Asian couple's therapy to resolve their problem, to which Tina expresses further frustration. Trivia *If the pair were to get married and conjoin names, then Tina would be "Mrs.Tina Cohen-Chang Chang." *Mike seems to be more connected with his heritage, whilst Tina often tries to avoid being 'Asian', causing arguments. *Tina refers to her relationship with Mike as "McTina Cohen Chang Chang" (as stated in Rumours ) *Are the only ever couple on Glee to last a whole season. Pictures 1120; Tina & Mike.png 212sc40043.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 57; Tina & Mike.jpg 598; Tina & Mike.png Mike abs3.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike pyt.jpg Mike wedding.jpg Mikeandtina.png Vlcsnap-211944.png 198131 117562104987688 100002016975267 128905 5611465 n.jpg 215770 124892084255851 106700899408303 181595 374424 n.jpg Cheerleader Tina.png Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380028-430-315.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee04.jpg TinaMike 1.jpg TinaMike 2.gif TinaMike 3.JPG TinaMike 4.jpg TinaMike 5.jpg TinaMike 6.jpg TinaMike 7.jpg TinaMike 8.gif|asian kiss TinaMike 9.jpg TinaMike 10.jpg TinaMike 12.gif TinaMike 13.jpg TinaMike 14.jpg TinaMike 15.jpg TinaMike 16.jpg TinaMike 18.jpg TinaMike 19.jpg TinaMike 17.jpg TinaMike 20.png TinaMike 21.png TinaMike 22.jpg TinaMike 23.jpg 165190 196210827059218 100000109051428 791144 4221321 n.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 57; Tina & Mike.jpg 598; Tina & Mike.png File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg GleeSeasonTwo4.jpg Mike abs2.jpg Mike asiancamp.png Mike asiancommunity.jpg Mike brainiac.jpg Mike choppy.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike wedding.jpg 57;_Tina_&am.jpg 180px-Mike_funny_valentine.jpg arremp;_Mike.png erawer.png smosike.png 005107.jpg 352636_2011020923030115.jpg 3465121_52ddf6b7-2b72-44f9-8a48-1b3b53083e80-tina-mike.jpg glee_hallway.jpg glee-angrybirds.jpg songna-mike.jpg bpt-tina-scan.jpg img-thing.jpeg mike and tina glee.png MikeTina_TeaserImage.jpg Mikeandtinasea.png Mike_weddingasfas.jpg tumblr_ljxjdbUMqH1qgnjo7.gif tumblr_ljnbse8eHe1qfnn7co1_500.gif tumblr_lj34pwcu0u1qepr2bo1_500.gif tumblr_li2lewQjhb1qbbhc3o1_500.png tumblr_la0o5dYQw11qdz7llo1_500.gif tumblr_l99923gU0f1qacj8wo1_500.jpg TinaMikeArgument_BodyBetter.JPG Tina-mike3ersd.jpg S02-E12-brittany-artie-tina-mike.jpg s02e01-auditionees-tina-mike.jpg tumblr_ll01kxwzqG1qdfzo2o1_500.jpg GleeFriday38.png GleeFriday36.png GleeFriday35.png GleeFriday34.png GleeFriday32.png wqB RLQI.png Tina mike at prom.jpg mike_tina_01.png TinaMike_22.jpg tumblr_lfqz4rvibY1qa9d23o1_500.jpg TCC - I can't wait.gif Category:Relationships